London
| continuity = | image = | aliases = City of London; Greater London | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | city = | locale = Great Britain, United Kingdom | residents = | poi = British Museum; Chelsea; Chiswick; Hammersmith; Heathrow Airport; Highgate Cemetery; Newcastle upon Tyne; New Cross; Piccadilly Circus; Shoreditch; Tower of London; Wandsworth; Westminster | 1st = }} London is the capital and most populous city in England and the extended United Kingdom. It has been a provincial setting for many sci-fi films and television programs since the inception of the genre. Points of Interest ; 4 Pall Mall: 4 Pall Mall is the street address of the Explorer's Club in London, England. In the winter of 1891, Sir Malcolm Murray had a meeting with Victor Frankenstein at the club at 7:00 pm to invite him to join his cause. ; 76 Totter's Lane: 76 Totter's Lane is a street that runs through Shoreditch. On the TV series Doctor Who, it is the location of the I.M. Foreman junkyard, which is where the TARDIS first materialized in the series. 76 Totter's Lane is also the registered home address of Susan Foreman, which is listed among her student records at the Coal Hill School. Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child ; 8 Grandage Place: 8 Grandage Place is located in London, England and was inhabited as late as 1891. It is a townhouse owned by Sir Malcolm Murray where he lives with his close associate, Vanessa Ives, and his manservent, Sembene. 8 Grandage Place was the sight of many strange instances in the winter of 1891, not the least of which involved the demonic possession of Vanessa Ives. Other supernatural occurrences that took place at the club included invasion by vampires, and appearances by vampiric servants and the mysterious Mina Murray, who hovered between the lands of the living, and the realm of the dead. On the second floor to the right of a staircase is a hexagon-shaped room that served as a library. It was equipped with a fireplace and a large table. Vanessa Ives often used this room to conduct Tarot card readings. American sharpshooter Ethan Chandler visited here and Vanessa invited him to continue working with Sir Malcolm. She had him pick a card from the Tarot deck and he picked the lovers. ; British Museum: The British Museum is a museum dedicated to human history, art, and culture, located in the Bloomsbury area of London. Its permanent collection, numbering some 8 million works, is among the largest and most comprehensive in existence and originates from all continents, illustrating and documenting the story of human culture from its beginnings to the present. ; Coal Hill School: The Coal Hill School is a comprehensive school located in Shoreditch. Fifteen-year-old Susan Foreman attended classes there and learned science under her teacher Ian Chesterton and history under Barbara Wright. Ian and Barbara took note of Susan's unparalleled academic aptitudes, but found it curious that she was wholly ignorant of modern European customs. Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child ; Chelsea: Chelsea is a district of Central London that runs along the Thames River. On the 2005 Doctor Who revival series, it was the home of the character Rose Tyler, her mum Jackie Tyler and her friend Mickey Smith. ; Chiswick: Chiswick is a district located in West London in the borough of Hounslow. On the 2005 relaunch of the science fiction television series Doctor Who, Chiswick was the home of Donna Noble and her family, which included her parents Geoff and Sylvia, as well as her grandfather, Wilfred Mott. ; Falsworth Manor: Falsworth Manor was the ancestral mansion of the Falsworth family and located in London, England. Lord James Montgomery Falsworth was the patriarch of the family during World War I. Montgomery's daughter, Jacqueline Falsworth grew up at Falsworth Manor. Montgomery's brother, John Falsworth, lived at the estate as well, but spent many years abroad. He returned in the 1940s, though nobody was aware that he was now a vampire calling himself Baron Blood. During an incident wherein Montgomery briefly came out of retirement, he was crippled while locked in battle with his brother, and spent the remainder of his years as an invalid. Decades later, a revived Captain America returned to Falsworth Manor to visit the aging Montgomery Falsworth. During this affair, Captain America had to battle up against Baron Blood, and seemingly killed him in the master bedroom by decapitating him with his shield. ; Hammersmith: Hammersmith is an urban centre in the London Borough of Hammersmith and Fulham in west London approximately 5 miles (8 km) west of Charing Cross on the north bank of the River Thames. ; Heathrow Airport: Heathrow Airport is a major international airport in London, United Kingdom. Amateur occultist and drug addict Gary Lester flew into Heathrow Airport after having gone through an exorcism in the Sudan. He brought with him a bottle containing the essence of a hunger spirit known as Mnemoth, and was surprised when Customs didn't bat an eye. Hellblazer 1 ; I.M. Foreman Junkyard: Presumably owned by someone named I.M. Foreman, this junkyard was located on 76 Totter's Lane in Shoreditch. It is here that the First Doctor first hid the TARDIS on Earth, disguising it as a police call box. Coal Hill School teachers Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright followed their student, Susan Foreman, here and encountered the Doctor for the first time. Unwilling to compromise his identity and secrets, the Doctor felt it best to abduct Ian and Barbara inside the TARDIS whereupon they became his new companions. Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child ; London Daily Review: The London Daily Review was a metropolitan newspaper that was in circulation as least as late as the 1940s. The average cost per copy was a penny. In 1940, the London Daily Review boasted a headline about Geoffrey Radcliffe's escape from prison. Radcliffe had been falsely accused of murdering his brother, Michael Radcliffe, and was sentenced to hang. With the help of family friend, Frank Griffin, Radcliffe was made invisible and was able to escape from prison on the eve of his execution. Seeking sanctuary at Frank Griffin's laboratory, he read about his own escape in a copy of the London Daily Review. Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) ; London Institute of Electronics: In A for Andromeda, this was where Doctor John Fleming met a young woman named Christine. He used their resources to decode a string of singals he had picked up with a radio telescope at the Bouldershaw Fell observatory. A for Andromeda: The Machine ; Lucky Inn: The Lucky Inn is a pub located in London, England. Private investigator Hannibal King went to the pub and began asking questions to the bartender about the circumstances surrounding the death of a man named Fred Walters. The bartender invited King into a back parlor, where he subsequently attacked him. King subdued the man, and discovered two bite marks on his throat - the mark of a vampire. ; Madame Xanadu's shop : The mystic fortune teller known as Madame Xanadu maintained a shop on the corner of Dean Street, which was across the way from an eatery called The Three Greyhounds. The shop was more of a front than anything else, with all of the decor that one would expect from a fortune teller, including crystal balls, potions, dusty tomes, and half-melted candles. The back of the shop was her personal residence, which was where she practiced her more legitimate arcane arts. By contrast, this apartment was very pedestrian containing a kitchen area and a small round dining table. ; New Cross: New Cross is a district of South London and is located in the borough of Lewisham. The University of London is located in New Cross. ''Batman'' film series actor Gary Oldman was born in New Cross on March 21st, 1958. ; Piccadilly Circus: Piccadilly Circus is a road junction and public space of London's West End in the City of Westminster, built in 1819 to connect Regent Street with the major shopping street of Piccadilly. In this context, a circus, from the Latin word meaning "circle", is a round open space at a street junction. ; Putney's Family Waxworks: Putney's Family Waxworks was a wax museum owned by the Putney family. It was located in London, England in the latter half of the 19th century and was established to compete with Madame Tussaud's. Octavia Putney handled the business end of things while Oscar Putney worked as curator and took a hands-on role in the craftsmanship of the museum. ; Radcliffe Colliery: Radcliffe Colliery was a coal-mining operation in England. It was owned by the wealthy Radcliffe family. Business partner and family cousin Richard Cobb sought control of the company and the family fortune. He murdered Michael Radcliffe deep in the mines and then conspired with a miner named Willie Spears to implicate Michael's brother, Geoffrey. Geoffrey Radcliffe was sent to prison, but with the aid of a man named Frank Griffin and his invisibility formula, he was able to escape and became the Invisible Man so that he could solve his brother's murder and clear his name. After interrogating Willie Spears (who had been promoted to superintendent of the colliery following the incident), Geoffrey learned that Richard was responsible for his brother's death. He confronted Richard several times. Their last altercation took place at the colliery itself. Cobb tried to escape from the Invisible Man by climbing atop a coal car as it was moving up an external escalator. The two men fought and Geoffrey was injured by a lucky gunshot from a Scotland Yard inspector's revolver. Richard however, was unable to extricate himself from the coal car before it was dumped onto the ground several feet below. Before dying from the fall, Richard confessed to murdering Michael Radcliffe. ; Radcliffe Manor: Radcliffe Manor was the family estate of the Radcliffe family. In the 1930s and 1940s, the estate was run by the brothers Geoffrey and Michael, as well as cousin Richard Cobb. The manor was located very close to the Radcliffe Colliery, which was a coal mining operation owned by the family. Richard Cobb wanted control of the manor and the business, so he murdered Michael Radcliffe in a mine shaft and convinced a worker named Willie Spears to blame it on Geoffrey. Geoffrey went to prison, giving Richard control of the estate. Geoffrey later escaped prison with the aid of a man named Frank Griffin, who made him invisible. Seeking to clear his name, he terrorized Richard at Radcliffe Manor, forcing Cobb to summon Scotland Yard to put him into protective custody. Inspector Sampson of Scotland Yard ordered his men to spray all of the halls of the manor with fog machines to route the invisible man out. Radcliffe escaped, but later proved his innocence. ; Shoreditch: Shoredtich is a district located in the city of London in England. It is located in the East End of the city within the borough of Hackney. On Doctor Who, Shoreditch was the location of the Coal Hill School, which served as the vehicle by which the Doctor and his granddaughter Susan Foreman first met their future companions, Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton. Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child ; St. Martin's Hospital: St. Martin's Hospital was a hospital located in London, England. In the 1980s, the chief of medicine was Doctor J.S. Hirsch. Two of the attending nurses at the hospital were Alex Price and Susan Gallagher. In 1981, an American tourist named David Kessler was admitted to St. Martin's after suffering severe lacerations to the face and chest. It was believed that his injuries were caused by an escaped lunatic, but in fact, they were the result of a werewolf attack. Kessler spent three weeks at St. Martin's recuperating from his injuries. When he was well enough to speak, he was greeted by Inspector Villiars and Sergeant McManus who asked him questions concerning the night of the attack. A member of the American consulate, Mister Collins, offered to contact David's family. ; St. Mary's Hospital: St. Mary's Hospital was a general medical center located in London that operated during the 1930s. Psychiatrist Jeffrey Garth maintained an office there with his assistant, Janet Blake. One of the nurses who worked there was a woman named Miss Peabody. In 1936, the body of a man was admitted to the hospital where it was discovered that he had died due to an extreme loss of blood. Two puncture wounds were discovered on the side of his neck. Later, a woman named Lili was admitted, who had fallen unconscious after exhibiting similar symptoms. She later died as a result of blood loss combined with hysteria. Dracula's Daughter ; Tower of London: The Tower of London is a castle structure located in the city of London on the shore of the River Thames. It was constructed by William the Conqueror circa 066 as a fortification during the Norman Conquest. The tower has served as a grand residence and was also a prison from 1100 until 1952. In addition, the tower has been used as treasury and an armory. On the British science fiction television series Doctor Who, the Tower of London became the headquarters for the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, aka UNIT. ; University of London: In The Day of the Triffids, the University of London is where Bill Masen and Jo Payton sought shelter after surviving being attacked by both hungry Triffids and a mob of blind civilians. A community organizer named Michael Beadley helmed a meeting at the university to coordinate a mass exodus from the city. A radical named Jack Coker staged a siege at the university, kidnapping Bill Masen in the process. Day of the Triffids: 1.3Day of the Triffids: 1.4 ; Westminster Abbey: Westminster Abbey is a large, mainly Gothic abbey church in the City of Westminster, London, England, just to the west of the Palace of Westminster. It is one of the United Kingdom's most notable religious buildings and the traditional place of coronation and burial site for English and, later, British monarchs. The building itself was a Benedictine monastic church until the monastery was dissolved in 1539. Between 1540 and 1556, the abbey had the status of a cathedral. Since 1560, the building is no longer an abbey or a cathedral, having instead the status of a Church of England — a church responsible directly to the sovereign. in Sci-Fi episode of Doctor Who.]] Doctor Who London is a quintessential location featured in numerous episodes of both the original 1963-1989 Doctor Who television series as well as the 2005 Doctor Who relaunch series. In the original series, the First Doctor and his granddaughter Susan Foreman took up temporary residence in the district of Shoreditch, which was also where the Coal Hill School was located. They hid the TARDIS at the I.M. Foreman Junkyard at 76 Totter's Lane. Susan began attending classes at the school until her peculiarities aroused concern amongst her teachers, Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton. This curiosity led Barbara and Ian to learn the truth about Susan and they became the Doctor's first human traveling companions. Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child In the revival series, Rose Tyler, her mother Jackie Tyler and best friend Mickey Smith live in London. Before becoming a companion of the Ninth Doctor, Rose worked at a department store in Chelsea called Henrik's. London was also presented in a parallel reality. In this alternate timeline, Great Britain was governed by a President, rather than a Prime Minister. It was largely viewed as something of a corporate state with the global juggernaut Cybus Industries dominating nearly every capital interest. Cybus CEO and founder John Lumic tried to convince the President of Great Britain to approve his project to grant humanity immortality through cybernetic conversion. When the President disapproved of his plan, he initiated his scheme by force, brainwashing more than 6,000 Londoners via ear pods into becoming his willing drones, whereupon they were converted into Cybermen. Doctor Who: Rise of the CybermenDoctor Who: The Age of Steel Time After Time In the 1979 film Time After Time, noted Victorian author and futurist H.G. Wells invents a time machine. However, his colleague, John Leslie Stevenson, secretly the mysterious serial killer known as Jack the Ripper steals the machine and uses it to travel to the future. Wells chases Jack the Ripper across time to bring him to justice. The X-Files In the mythology of the X-Files television and film franchise, London was one of the headquarters of the Syndicate - an international consortium of key figures in the highest reaches of power whose wealth and influence have governed societal structure. The Syndicate were behind most of the government cover-ups surrounding the existence of extraterrestrials on Earth. In 1998, the Syndicate held an emergency meeting in one of the London halls to discuss their options on how to combat an ancient alien contagion that had been let loose in Northern Texas. The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998) Films that take place in * An American Werewolf in London * Behemoth, the Sea Monster * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Core, The * Curse of the Fly * Dracula (1931) * Drácula * Dracula A.D. 1972 * Dracula's Daughter * Earth vs. the Flying Saucers * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * Quatermass Xperiment, The * Quatermass II * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The * Shaun of the Dead * Spider-Man: Far from Home * Time After Time * Van Helsing: The London Assignment TV shows that take place in * Class * The Day of the Triffids (1981) * Doctor Who * Penny Dreadful Books that take place in * Anno Dracula * War of the Worlds Comics that take place in * Anno Dracula Vol 1 * FreakAngels Vol 1 * Hawkman Vol 5 1 * Hellblazer Vol 1 * Hellblazer Vol 2 * Invaders 1 * Surgeon X Vol 1 * Tomb of Dracula 3 * Tomb of Dracula 16 Characters from * Alexandra Price * Astra Logue * Ben Jackson * Bill Masen * Brian Falsworth * Chas Chandler * Cookie * Dodger * Donna Noble * Edith Harker * Edward Hyde * Elizabeth Harker * Eric Brooks * Esme Hammond * Frank North * Frank Griffin (I) * Gary Lester * Geoffrey Radcliffe * George Chelm * Geraldine Chandler * Granworthy * Helen Manson * Jack Coker * Jackie Tyler * Jackie Tyler (II) * Jack the Ripper (possibly) * Jacqueline Falsworth * Jake Simmonds * Janet Blake * Jeffrey Garth * Jenny Flint * Jessica Van Helsing * Jo Payton * John Falsworth * John Lumic * Jonathan Harker * J.S. Hirsch * Kate Lethbridge-Stewart * Kenneth Crichton * Kevin Plunder * KK * Laura Bellows * Lavinia Putney * Lorrimer Van Helsing * Michael Beadley * Michael Kamen * Michael Radcliffe * Mickey Smith * Mister Cotton * Mister Proteus * Montgomery Falsworth * Mrs. McGuire * Octavia Putney * Oscar Putney * Pam De Beaufort * Peggy Carter * Pete Tyler * Pete Tyler (II) * Polly Wright * Quincy Harker * R.M. Renfield * Ray Monde * Richard Cobb * Ricky Smith * Rose Tyler * Rita-Anne Smith * Samuel Smithers * Serafine Pigot * Shaun * Squires * Susan Gallagher * Trish Chandler * Victoria Greaves-Trott * Willie Spears }} Organizations from * London Institute of Electronics * Ministry of Defence People who were born in People who died in * Adrian Biddle * Alison Leggatt * Anthony Sharp * Barry Morse * Bessie Love * Brian Glover * David King * David Maloney * Denis Quilley * Douglas Hickox * Edward Bishop * Elisabeth Sladen * Esmond Knight * Ewan Roberts * Geoffrey Dunn * H.G. Wells * Ian Marter * James Hazeldine * John Hollis * John Wyndham * Ken Hannam * Leonard Rossiter * Leslie Norman * Mary Shelley * Miki Iveria * Patricia Kneale * Pippa Steel * Richard Attenborough * Richard Marden * Robert Beatty * Robert S. Young * Shelagh Fraser * Ted Burnett * Terry Duggan * Victor Brooks * Walter Gotell * William Heinemann Notes & Trivia * Not to be confused with London, Ontario, Canada. * London was also the name of a starship from the Terran Federation in Blake's 7. * received a location profile page as well as a map in ''Vertigo Secret Files: Hellblazer'' #1 in August, 2000. External Links * at Wikipedia * London at the X-Files Wiki * London at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:Timecop/Locations Category:England